1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fibre channel networks. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for label switching in fibre channel networks.
2. Description of Related Art
In connectionless networks such as packet-switched networks, label switching has conventionally been used to allow for various features. However, it has been difficult to extend label switching into fibre channel network because of particular characteristics of fibre channel networks.
It is therefore desirable to provide methods and apparatus for using label switching in fibre channel networks not only to allow faster access to routing table entries, but also to generally improve fibre channel frame delivery.